Until That Day
by ExplodedFish
Summary: Reid desperately wants to save Adam, but can he? Eventual slash. Reid/Adam
1. Chapter 1

Until that day...

"How long are you going to keep visiting me here?" she asked looking into my eyes. I looked into the grey-green eyes, that I knew too well, and saw her. Not Adam. Amanda.

"Until I find Adam," I say without hesitation. A look of confusion gathered in her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she asked, and the second I thought I saw sadness was replaced with cockiness.

"I'm just waiting for you to do the right thing."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll be waiting a very long time," she said, the country accent dripped off her tongue, as she was led out of the dimly lit room. Our line of sights were fixed on each other until she turned the corner.

Usually I'm the type to not remember what people say very well. I remember lines from books and other pieces of writing or pictures better than anything. But this one line, that Morgan said, kept coming back into my mind, like a chanting, every time I visited Ada- Amanda.

"He's gone," Morgan muttered, and I knew he was talking to me. Slowly I looked where Moran was looking and saw Amanda in Adam's body staring back at me through the mirror. The vulnerable boy I barely, knew was not looking into that mirror- at me- it was Amanda.

For the short time I knew him, I felt like I knew so little, yet so much. He was a lot like me. I'm not sure about his inelegance, but I do know that he was bullied, from a few words he said, and he is socially awkward and shy, like me. I guess maybe that's why I do this- come back every chance I get. Maybe it's to save him, to make sure he won't turn out like a boy everyone once knew.

I burrowed my hands deep into my pockets and walked out of the room.

Getting into the car, I start thinking. Is he really gone? Is Amanda there permanently?

No. I will not lose hope. I'm not giving up.

***three months later

When I sit down in my desk at the BAU, I see Hotch talking to JJ and I know what that usually means. Another case; More victims.

"Hey, kid," Morgan greets me as he comes in, "What'd you do this weekend?" He sat at his desk and smiled. Whatever I say, I swear, all he'll say is a long story about a girl he met at a bar that he eventually had sex with. Or that he tried.

Don't get me wrong; Morgan's a cool guy. He just REALLY likes to talk about sex.

"Went to see my mother," I said. I really need to stop using my mother for a backup plan.

"That's cool, man. Is she okay? Yeah, anyway, I have to tell you about this girl I met," Morgan said, before he started rambling about how the girl was a "goddess".

Five minutes went by, and ,still, Morgan was talking about the girl. Of course I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, are you listening?" he asks, when he noticed I wasn't listening.

"Yeah, you had sex with a woman," I said.

"Okay, anyway, then she-"

"New case, guys," JJ said rushing in and out after dropping a couple case files on our desks and the rest of the team's.

I grabbed the file and started walking towards the meeting room. I opened the case file, and inside were pictures of the victims, or what's left of them.

Strolling into the room, I see Emily and Hotch. I sit down at my regular spot and wait. We do that a lot lately. Wait.

The rest of the team walks in and they immediately start reviewing. I already read the whole case file, twice, and know everything I need to know. Except..

"Corpus Christi, Texas is where all the bodies were found," JJ said while putting the pictures on the big screen.

That place. I knew it too well. All to well.

We all board the jet and take our seats. Another long flight. Another case. Probably, going to be a long one.

I took a seat in the back by the window. That's always the place I sit, recently. Rumor is that it's the softest seat. I still can't tell the difference, but I can't let the sex maniac have it over there.

Slowly, I drift to sleep, and that's when I KNOW it will be a long case.

A pale green.  
His dark hair framed his face, the one he'd never let you see.

"H- how long before you can close your eyes and it not be there?" he asked. I see the visible embarrassment on his face and the light blush across his face.

"I'm afraid I still don't know." I say them smile slightly and follow Morgan.

~  
"Adam!" Morgan yells and he turns around and immediately his posture changes. He slouches again and his face shows clear vulnerability. "Come here, come here!" Morgan says jogging towards Adam. Adam slowly walks towards Morgan and me.

"What's going on?" he asks and is met with Morgan grabbing his arm tightly. Morgan turns abruptly and starts walking away with Adam. Adam instantly tries to shy away from the touch, but Morgan has a tight grip. Even if it was just a second, he turned around in Morgan's grip and looks at me, scared. Not scared, like scared if getting caught, scared at what we were doing. "Wha- I don't understand, What's going on?"

"You're coming with us," Morgan says as Adam stutters and tries to get out of the grip.

I stand on the rooftop for a second until I can get the picture of his scared face out my mind.

~  
"We've been friends since I was a kid," Adam says pacing trough the small space in the interrogation room we were in.

"We're you lovers?" I ask. I feel stupid asking it, but I guess I have to.

Adam scoffed. His fore finger traced small patterns onto the wall. "No," he says, almost in a humorous tone.

"Then, why does she pay for everything you have?" I ask staring at him through the section of fence-like wall that you can clearly walk around.

He laces long fingers around the holes in the fenced area. "It's not like it's a hand out," he says looking at his sneakers, "I work at the hotel until I can pay her back."

"Does she pay for the drugs, too?" Right after I said that, it got tense, I saw his body go into a defensive stance and his features were etched with hurt. His hands dropped to his sides.

"I- I told you I- I get migraines," he stuttered, his voice getting quieter and more vulnerable.

"So, take a prescription," I say simply. He walks around the fence material, and pokes his head out just far enough for me to see him.

"I thought you were different," Adam said, as he looked at the floor refusing to look up.

"What does that mean?" I ask, masking my surprise with curiousness. Adam grabs hold of the fenced wall beside him and stares at the floor, occasionally looking up at me, and letting me see his hurt; pain.

Morgan is telling me about Adam's polygraph test results. Saying that he only flustered up when Morgan have him a complex Algebra question.

I tried to listen, I did. But my gaze slowly crept over his shoulder to see Adam and Julie both signing the release forms. At first he doesn't see me but his eyes slowly latch onto me. Shyly, he looks away, and down at the forms, but he glances up again at me and looks down awkardly, but shows a sign of a small smile.

When he looks up for a third time, his gaze has changed. It was cocky, and provoking. He smirked, almost evily at me. My face is in utter confusion, as he looks at me, brown eyes to green ones.

Julie taps his arm when she's ready and he snaps out of the trance-like state he was in. His shy face began to turn a light pink as he glanced at me before walking away with Julie.

That... wasn't Adam.

"If you kill yourself, Amanda, you kill Adam. I don't see how that's protecting him," I say. Everything I'm saying is hurting my insides. "And I know, all you want to do in this world is to protect Adam."

"It's all I've ever done," Amanda answers.

"What if we help him together?" I ask. I see Amanda phycically stiffen.

"You can't help him," she says, "I'm the only one." Her hand tightens around the plastic bag around Adam's fathers face. "I know what I have to do," she says gripping the knife tighter digging a bit more into the skin. I shake my head slowly. "to keep him safe, forever."

Amanda pushed Adam's father off the bed and the knife stays at her neck, until, a few momments later, she raises her hand and drops it. Morgan urgently rushes forward. Amanda drops to her knees to allow Morgan to attach the handcuffs.

"Adam, Adam! Adam?" I call his name out many times and I get no response from Amanda.

"Reid, he's gone."

I sit up quickly waking up from the dream. Everyone else on the jet was sleeping, thank god.

Adam. Amanda? These two reasons are why I hate having cases in Texas.

"Did anything seem odd, um, recently? Did anyone stand out to you?" I asked the grieving family. JJ should be asking these questions; She's much better with grief.

"N-No, nobody," the mother answered, hugging her son close.

"Yeah, actually," the son, Bradly, said stepping away from his mom. Hotch said the woman had a sixteen year old son, but this kid, I don't know, seems younger. I guess it could be because he is skinny. "Jackson. Mom's new boyfriend."

His mom covered her mouth. Her stance became tense.

"Brad?" she asked, hurt seeping through her voice.

"Mom, you know, it's true," he said turning away from JJ and me to look at her, "He was just plain angry all the time. Well, more than usual, I guess."

"I'm sorry. Could you go, please?" Her question wasn't said as a question, it was a command. She moved to hug Bradly to her again, but he flinched away and hurried up the stairs. She slowly followed after a few moments.

JJ opened the door to leave and when she didn't see me following, she turned to look at me. "Reid, what are you thinking?" I look up from the floor to look at her. I put my hands deeper into my pockets and shake my head.

As I walk out the door JJ opened, I whisper, "Bradly is abused." I see her nod sadly and follow me to the car.

"I noticed."

"He wouldn't flinch at his mother's touch," I said, as if I hadn't heard her, "but I think his mom didn't abuse him. Abusive parents usually don't hug towards their children. Then again, he might not be abused and might just be haphophobic. He seemed pretty uncomfortable in his mother's arms."

We start towards the police office and after a few moments of silence she speaks. "Spence?" I turn my head to her and wait, " Is something bothering you? I mean, I noticed you daydreaming, and I was just wondering." I smile lightly.

"Just tired," I say quietly, rubbing the back of my head.

"I can drop you off at the hotel, if you want, I mean," she says squeezing my arm gently. I smile and nod.

"Thanks, JJ."

"You know I'll always take care of you, Spence," she said smiling.

"Hello, Spencer. How long has it been?" Amanda asks taking another swig of her cigarette.

"Just a few days," I sit in a chair across from her, "We had another case and had to come here." She smirks.

"Hm, I see. I wonder, when will you'll get tired of me?" She asks then rests her hand on her thigh.

"I don't think I ever will. So, um, A-Amanda, how's it been?" I say, and I hope she didn't catch my nervous stutter, but Amanda is smarter than Adam.

"As good as it can get in here, but, you know, I'm getting pretty used to it," she taps ashes off her cigarette and leans forward, putting her face outside the shadows, "I know I have to. But, hey, they let me smoke. That's good."

"I guess," I say smiling slightly.

"Enough about me. Tell me about the case you're working on," I look at her therapist and wait for her to nod before I do.

"A man killing teenage boys," I say quietly.

"Do you know why?"

"We think he does it because of his son," I say putting my ankle on one of my knees.

"What did his son do?" By the looks of it, she seems really interested.

"We're thinking his son might have died accidentally," I say tapping my fingers on my knee, "w-when the son was younger, and now the boy would be the ages of the victims."

"Ah, I see," she says inhaling more of the cigarette. "Spencer, tell me how they died."

"I don't know if that's very appropriate-"

"Tell me." she said her voice getting more demanding.

"St- T-They were strangled."

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked, her smirk getting bigger.

"I-I'm not, it's just, um, I-" I stopped at the feeling of my cell phone's vibration. "S-Sorry; work."

"You're not sorry."

"Hello?"

"Reid, where are you? I gave you no permission to leave!" Hotch's voice blared through the phone.

"I'm at my hotel," I said looking at Amanda.

"Yeah, pretty fancy hotel," I heard Amanda murmur.

"JJ can't tell you when to get off work. I can, and I don't approve. Get your ass back to te precinct now!" Hotch yelled before ending the phone call.

Slowly, I put my phone back into my pocket. I look at Amanda.

"I have to go," I say quietly standing.

"Good-bye!" she said, as sarcasm filled the air.

"I'm so sorry, Spence!" JJ said when I stepped into the police's office.

"It's okay," I say rubbing her shoulder slowly.

"Reid," Hotch says coming into the room, "Come with me."

We stepped into a small empty supply room and he immediately crosses his arms. Bad sign.

I'm sorry," I say first before he can get anything out.

"Reid, you don't know his, but you are very important to this team. While you were gone, we could have gotten more information and maybe there wouldn't be another victim!" Hotch said, his voice anything but sympathetic.

"T-There's another one?"

"Yeah, and we needed you to help us," Hotch said shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Hotch," I said, holding back a sob.

"It's too late now. Go help Prentiss. I'm going to the new crime scene with Morgan," Hotch said quickly leaving the room, then the precinct.

When I left the room, I had already wiped the tears off and straightened my clothes. Emily saw my distress, but didn't ask.

We examined the crime photos and locations for hours. She discussed some theories with me and I told her mine, but we couldn't say anything solid yet. Then it hit me.

"Is it possible," I said and paused," Is it possible that the unsub could have lost his child?" Emily looked down at the desk- a habit, I noticed, when she was thinking.

"I think it's a really good possibility, but we already talked about his son dying-"

"No," I said cutting her off, and leaning forward, "Maybe he was taken from him."

"Like in a divorce?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I was thinking that maybe, legally, he wasn't fit to have a child."

"That's a very good point. That's good."

"Thanks," I said smiling slightly and leaning back into my chair.

After I got no response, I knew what she was about to ask.

"Reid, don't think very deeply about what Hotch said," she sighed, "He was angry. I know he was out of line, but still. You did need to be here."

"I know."

Over the next few days, I had gone to see Amanda everyday, after work. Nothing really changed. When I brought up Adam she got tense and told me to leave. Told me I couldn't help him. I hope she wasn't right.

"Spencer."

"Amanda."

"I'm sorry how it ended yesterday," she said putting out a cigarette.

"No, it's fine, but, I'd like to ask you why you did that," I asked sitting down.

"What can I say? Sometimes I surprise myself."

"Look, Amanda, you may want to protect Adam, but you have to know that," I took a breath,"that you're just hurting Adam doing this." She tensed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't know!" Amanda almost screamed.

"I do know. Amanda, if you leave Adam, I can help him more than you can."

"No! I'm the only one that can help him!" she yelled beating her hands on the plush couch under her.

"You doing this is only hurting him! If you really care about Adam, you will let us help him."

"You can't help him. Only me."

"Can you at least let me see Adam?"

"No. Adam is gone."

"Why would you do that to protect him? You got rid of him, and you expect me to believe you did it to protect him?"

"He can't handle this world without me."

"Please let me see him."

I'm running out of hope.

"He doesn't want to see you."

"I need to see him."

"Well, nobody can. He is gone. Forever."

"Fine," I stand, "I give up. Before I go, just know that you're hurting him more than helping him." I look at his therapist once more before leaving the room.

"Spencer!" I turn quickly at the sound of my name. "Spencer come back!" I walk back into the room to see Adam.

The wig was gone and makeup was wiped off with a cloth the therapist had. The dress was still on, but I quickly overlooked that.

"D-Don't leave me," Adam said, the shy boy I knew speaking.

"I-I-I won't," I said walking back into the room. "A-Adam?"

"Y-yes," he said looking down, "Don't give up on me."

"I promise, I won't," I say and pause,"Can I ask you a question?" Adam nods. "Can you stay with me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Can you try?"

"I can do that," Adam says and smiled slightly, "Can we talk alone?" He meant the therapist. She looks from me to him and nods.

When he leaves the room I sew him start to get teary.

"Spencer?" I look up at him and nod. "You- um- you know I would never kill anyone, right?"

"I know, I know Adam."

"T-They said he was killing men, why?"

"It was to get back at them for being a dominate kind of guy, you know? Really perverse?" He smiles the biggest I've ever seen when I said perverse." I forgot he's just a teenager.

"I wouldn't have done that."

"I already told you I kno-"

"No, because you also said he was a straight guy, right?"

"y-yeah we did."

"Now you know it can't be me."

"because you're homosexual?" Adam nods.

"Or gay, if you prefer," he laughs. "How long have I been in here?"

"A little over three months," I said and watches his face fall.

"Um, Spencer, this may not be really a-appropriate, but, can I hug you?" he asks, surprising me.

"Uh, I, um," I stutter out in confusion,"Okay."

He walks forwards and shyly wraps his arms around my thin waist. Slowly, I wrap my hands around his upper half.

We stay like that for God knows how long. After a while I heard him start to sob. I reached up to stroke the back of his head. At that moment I felt his hands tighten around my sweater vest in tight fists. When I hear the sobs begin to stop I pull away to looks at his face. Now, it's not his face: It's _Her_ face.

"Amanda,I start, while backing away when she sits on the couch.

"I think you should go,she said after a while. I look at the therapist and she stands to signify that she agrees with Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Until that day Ch. 2

**This is set a month or two after the last chapter. Sorry for the delay. School took my time away from y'all.**

The sound of a freaking ELEPHANT trying to break Spencer's door down woke him. when he went to the door to confront said elephant, he found it was just Rossi. Well...he wasn't that far off was he?

"Reid," Rossi said, sounding relieved, "finally. Anyway, we're going to the police station to work on the case again in...twenty minutes. So, get dressed."

And with that, Rossi left. Spencer closed the door and sighed.

The particular case they were working on was pretty gruesome. Four eight to seventeen year old boys found dead in the woods, beaten and raped. Guess where this case had taken them this time. Texas. yeah.

Reid purposely turned away from the mirror when he changed. He couldn't gelp it. His body was thin and pale and... Just, not what he wants to see when he looks in the mirror. He put on his clothes carefully and brushed his teeth.

Right before he left his room he slipped his red-socked foot and then his yellow-socked foot into his shoes.

When he opened the door, he was face to face with Garcia. Literally. Not an inch apart.

"Hello, my cute string bean profiler." I had ro smile at Garcia's ways. I mean, it's Garcia.

"Hey Garcia." she crinkled he nose slightly. "what?"

"Someone called for you last night."

"Oh," trust me, I don't get called much. "Who?"

She shuffled her feet slightly, before answering. "Adam Jackson's nurse."

My heart instantly skipped a beat. I haven't seen him in months. Not that that was important. What was: nobody knew about mt visits to Adam. No one.

"Garcia- I-"

"It's okay. Just-" she wavered. Trying to think of something to say, and when she found it, said, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Garcia, you know Adam didn't... you know... Right?" I had to ask.

"Amanda did, I know. You talked to me about it, remember?" she put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "You can go tonight. I'll make sure." She put the small piece of paper with the message on it in my hand and started walking away when I stumbled a bit after her.

"H-how?"

"Sugar, if I could do that, I couldn't do this job." she mocked shooting me with her hand and left the hallway.

Smiling, I knew I could make it through the day okay.

Until after work.

Not that I wasn't anxious to read the letter, but it's just I knew if I read it before work, I wouldn't go in- most likely.

So I slowly unfolded the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Dr. Reid,_

_You haven't visited in a while- not that I don't understand; you're in the FBI- and while you were gone, Adam has been like a roller coaster of bad and good. He has days- he has even gone a few weeks- with being just Adam. Then, right when we see a great improvement, he "turns" into Amanda again. Not only that, each time he switched from Adam to Amanda, he Amanda always seems more and more violent each time, she even really hurt one of our male nurses. I am deeply worried, and when I saw the news and saw that the FBI was here, I knew you needed to know this. One more thing: when he goes back to Adam, he had just read one of your letters; when he "switches" back into Amanda, it's because he can't find the letter (some nurses __have __ to follow the strict: no personal items in the clinic-rule, but I seek him your letters). _

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Ticona Roberts_

I immediately called a cab andstarted heading to his hospital.

"Dr. Reid, thank goodness you are here." Dr. Ticona said when I walked into Adam's section of the hospital. I unwrapped my arms from around myself- the hospital reminds me too much of... another hospital- to shake her hand.

"It's no problem, Doctor. I am curious though as to what Adam's reaction will be," if what she says he does when my letters come is true,"when he sees me in person."

"I am, too."

And with that she led me to Adam's room.

I nodded at the police officers standing by Adam's door - for Amanda, of course- in greeting. I stopped before going in to speak to Dr. Ticona first.

"Are you sure it is okay?" I always get nervous at the last moment.

She nodded in response and with that let me go into Adam's room- alone.

"Adam?" I said cautiously stepping into the room. I almost gritted my teeth when I uttered the name, "Amanda?"

Amanda stepped out from the shadowed part of the room. No make up, or wig. From the posture though, I could tell it was Amanda. When the Grey-Green eyes rested on me, they widened immediately. The posture immediately changed- Adam.

"Do- S-Spencer?" Adam muttered out, as if in disbelief.

"Hello Adam."

He stood there for a second- staring. Then he let out a smile- a hug one at that- that made my knees almost collapse.

Not that I would admit that they did.

Ever.

"Hey."

After being there a few minutes, and getting over the awkward-ness of the situation, we got to talking. I was casually leaning against the wall, smiling and shaking - laughing silently- at a story Adam was telling. And he was sitting on the floor against a wall.

"Not that she was a bad person, it was just that- well, ya'know, she was trying to tell me something, and I couldn't listen because I had a migraine, so when she asked me a question about if I was listening, and when I said no- Jesus! She wore me out! " Adam was smiling big, and I don't know if it was because I was there or the story.

"Nice, nice," I said laughing quietly.

"Thank you," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" I asked immediately.

"Caring."

"I don't mind."

"I love you, Spencer." I wiped my head up and he was staring right at me.

"W-What?"

"I mean- when I was a kid, I didn't get any love at all- you remember- and, this is the closest thing I have felt to love my whole life, so I thought- I shoud- um-" she got lost in his words and hung his head.

"I should go."

"No! Please!" Adam stood quickly, and grabbed my arm, almost instantly heating my whole body. "I'm sorry, plea-" he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, "please stay."

"Adam,"I started-

"I didn't mean it- I don't know what I was saying-" he stopped again- not even believing himself. I turned to face him.

"Adam, I know you meant it, and you can't take it back," I said and he looked at his shoes, "and I-I...I don't want you to."

"What?" He threw his head up to look at me.

"Adam-" I whispered. All I knew was I am fucking glad they don't have a camera in this room.

I stepped forward slowly, and put my hand on his perfect jawline, and pressed my lips to his forcefully. You didn't have to tell him twice. He swiftly pulled me my waist to press against his body. I could feel his ribs through my shirt, and that made me almost simultaneously put my hand under his shirt to feel them. It amazed me how they dipped in and out; they feel even more showy than mine.

Our tongues massaged each other and for a moment, I felt like I would never have to leave. My hand slowly and certainly when down his flat chest to the hem of his boxers and dipped in. He moaned into my mouth as i started to massage him through his underwear. Slowly and uncertainly, Adam's hand went down my pants.

After a while of pure bliss, I knew we were both close; his breathing and moaning becoming more frequent and higher pitched, and me well- you know. We came together and when we did, both of my hands went under his shirt to hug him close to help him ride out the high. After realizing what I was doing, he did too. We stood like that for such a long time, I didn't know if hours or weeks had passed.

A knock on the door quickly made his hand un-grip my hair and whip out from under my shirt, and my hands leave from under his shirt. We straightened our clothes as best we could and tried to act natural.

Dr. Ticona walked in. "Dr. Reid, you have a call from your boss."

"Alright." I said and picked up my bag from where I had laid it. "See you soon Adam." I winked when Dr. Ticona wasn't looking and left behind her.

"So, any improvement?" she asked anxiously.

"A lot."

A _whole_ lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**100% dedicated to WindSpirit111. 100 FREAKING percent, baby!**

* * *

"Reid, we need 's voice rang through the phone.

"Why, well, I mean I know I'm on the team, but, did something happen?I babbled trying to straighten my clothes a bit more as I headed away from the hospital.

"They found a new dead body,he said gruffly. I shut my eyes in sympathetic pain. 敵et to the station."

"Yes, si-and I heard the phone click.

I sighed as I walked towards the police station, not wanting to go in, but going in anyway.

When I got inside, Garcia gave me a sympathetic look, then set the thick FBI manila folder in my hands. She studied my face for a minute then smirked and play-punching my arm. She then turned away and scurried of snickering.

I laughed at the way Garcia made me laugh and went away.

* * *

**I'm going to start this new thing were I am going to publish short chapters more often, so maybe it'll make this go a bit faster?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Two days later I'm posting another one! Record for me, huh?**

* * *

_Dear Doctor Reid,_

_ I am writing you, once again, about Adam. I have no idea what you said to him last time you were here, but one month today, he has just been Adam. He is responding well to therapy, and no violence. Great progress, really great._

_ Personally, I want you to come see him, for your opinion of what we could do. If you meant what you said the last time you were here, I need to see if you still think that now, because a second opinion would be helpful._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Doctor Ticona Roberts_

That was the day I left to "speak at a collage."

**Again, trying the short thing. Whatchu think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 3**

**To everyone: I love you.**

* * *

"Hello doctor." I said as soon as I got in the hospital and saw Dr. Ticona. She immediately smiled and took me into her office. By her facial expression, I could see it was good news.

"Hello, Doctor Reid, I have good news." She said (as expected). She took a deep breath and put her hands together. "Adam has been Adam. Not a single bad move to Amanda. And whatever you did, it had a big impact on Adam himself; he is talking more and just being plain polite in every way."

"That's fantastic." I said trying to keep my excitement to a minimum in front of the doctor. I really wanted to see Adam, and still do.

"And, well," she took another deep breath, "I was thinking of letting him go out into the real world; get out the hospital, maybe."

I was elated (on the inside).

"That... that's awesome." I know I could have been more mature, but who the hell cares.

"Like, out to a movie, or to get coffee, you know, nothing huge."

"I understand. When is this supposed to happen?"

She looked down at a notebook on her desk. "It could happen at any time."

"Um, I'm not sure if it's totally... _appropriate_, but could take him out... today, maybe?" I asked looked down at my hands, watching my fingers twist and twine around each other.

"Oh, well, today," she looked down at her notebook and found in the calender today's date, "today's good. You okay with this?" She said then, standing.

"Yes, it's great."

"Well, follow me then," she said, smiling.

**YAY. What do you think will happppeennnnnn (sorry, that's over excitement talking.)?**


	6. Chapter 6

Until that Day chapter 6

The reunion between Adam and Reid went a little like this:

Reid shook the thin boys shoulder to wake him, "Hey,hey, Adam. Wake up, Adam." When Spencer saw the sleeping Adam, he almost wanted to make an excuse like: _"Oh, oh, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere, but I'll come back tomorrow." _But he knew he couldn't.

Adam stirred slightly from his restful sleep. A few more shakes from Reid had him awake. "Wha-?" he slurred whipping his eyes to clear his vision. When he could see clearly again and saw Spencer, his eyes widened.

"Spencer?" He said, hopeful that it wasn't dream.

"Hello, Adam," Reid replied, unable to keep the smile from his face.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Adam broke it. "Not that i don't love that you're here and everything, -uh- but why are you here?"

"Well, Adam, lets get you into some regular clothes before I tell you." Spencer said standing. Adam stood after him, in a white T-shirt and black sweat pants.

"uh- Reid?" Adam said suddenly before he or Reid could get out of the room. They both stopped and turned to face each other completely.

"What's up?" Reid asked.

"Well, um, no offence or anything, and not that you aren't ,um, _good looking_ and everything, but What you and I think of regular clothes are," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "are totally different."

Spencer took in what he said before he laughed and nodded. "It's fine. Let's go get you _your _regular clothes."

When Adam was in jeans and a T-shirt, they stood in the hospital hallway and waited for Dr. Ticona. "Adam. Reid. Hello." She said from behind us. We both whirled around and saw her.

"Hi," Adam said quietly.

"Did Dr. Reid tell you what this was about, Adam?" Dr. Ticona asked smiling. When Adam shook his head, Dr. Ticona ushered them both into her office."

"Adam, I think we can finally let you roam around outside of the hospital a bit."

"hm?" Adam said as soon as she said it. He looked from Spencer to her with a questioning look.

"As long as a doctor accompanies you, you'll be free to leave the hospital for a few hours."

When Dr. Ticona first let them walk around outside the hospital, this was Adam's statements the whole time:

"Why are they doing this?"

"Isn't this cool?"

"Thanks for coming with me, Doc- Spencer." (Do Not read too into this. I'm watching you.)

"I love you."

This one woke Spencer up.

"Hm?"

"Wha- oh, nothing." a deep blush showed on Adam's face.

"Hey- Hey, it's okay. Remember the last time I saw you? I do, too. Remember that."

"okay."

"okay."

The smiles on our faces were too big to miss.

No smexy scenes...yet. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Spencer and Adam walked around the hospital- since this was their first time outside of the hospital they weren't allowed to go far- they didn't notice the silence that they were in. It was comfortable silence.

Spencer thought about how he was almost positive he could feel Adam's heat radiating onto him even though they weren't walking that close together. Spencer thought he could even _smell_ Adam almost. Is it odd that Spencer really loves how Adam smells?

Adam's mind was going a mile a minute. Not that that was abnormal. But his mind was going a mile a minute, only about Spencer this time (not that _that_ was unusual either, but, oh well). Adam smiled just to himself.

"Do you have an iPod?"

Spencer was waken from his thoughts when Adam asked that.

"Oh, um, yeah. I do, but there probably isn't stuff you'd like on it."

"Try me."

Spencer almost laughed at how determined Adam looked. When Spencer handed Adam his iPod, and Adam put the ear buds into his ears, he pressed play immediately. Adam was immediately met with Beethoven's fifth symphony. His eyebrow raised immediately. He slowly took the ear buds out.

"Um, no offence, but, um-" Adam looked slowly away, "n-no."

Reid looked at him for a moment with his face totally blank before he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Adam stared at him for a while, looking guilty, but when Reid kept on laughing, Adam started to giggle. Then it became laughter. After a while, both Adam and Reid where holding their own abdomens practicality gasping for breath.

When they finally calmed down, Reid put a hand on Adam's shoulder, still catching his breath. "Oh...my...goodness...that...heh."

"Yeah," Adam replied then slowly brought his hand to Spencer's on his shoulder and grasped it. Reid looked up. Adam was smiling faintly at him and a dark blush was present on his face, and Reid didn't know if it was from laughing or shyness, or both. "I love you."

Reid looked around to find a empty courtyard. Which wasn't unusual. It was a _mental hospital_. "I love you, too." Reid brought both of their hands together and then twined their fingers together.

Spencer slowly brought both of their faces together for a soft kiss. Reid felt Adam slowly come to rest a hand on his butt. Reid slowly, and hesitantly, pulled his face back.

"We can't you know." Both of their lips were still wet but now in a frown.

"I...I know."

"Not until later. You know, when I say you can travel farther from the hospital."

Adam's small frown slowly transformed into a smirk. "Yeah."

"I really do love you."

Adam smiled as big as he thinks he ever did. "Yeah. I know."

**(A/N: I can't believe I squealed at my own fanfic, BUT I DID. xD) **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter comes from the episode Sex,Birth,Death**. **I would recommend that episode. Very good. Good Reid-central storyline. And by the by, sorry I suck at updating.**

Spencer walks quickly up the subway steps. His long legs propel him forward, his skinny body squeezing through all of the other people there. When an arm extended out to him, pointing, and a frail voice said, "You're doctor Reid," he stops and turns. He sees a boy of about fifteen, probably. At first, when the questions started, he thought, maybe, the boy was one of his few fans, one who was interested in the minds of criminals. Soon, he found out a totally different story. The boy wanted to know about how prostitutes got cut up and murdered, and he was being way too specific to just be curious.

Next thing Reid knew, they were sitting there profiling murders _exactly like the boy described._ When they found him, they found out his name was Nathan and he definitely had a problem. Reid was almost immediately reminded him himself and..._Adam._

Reid told the team he needed a break for a bit and Reid steps outside in the frigid air. The looks, the body language, everything. Everything about Nathan reminded Reid of Adam. Everything. He's already caught the boy staring at him, obviously enticed by him, and honestly, Reid had to stop himself from staring back. Spencer told himself over and over: Ever since his last visit a few weeks ago, he has to remind himself that Adam is his official long distance boyfriend. The doctor side of Reid was kicking himself all over the place, but Reid has never been one to deny the truth.

So, when the boy quietly asks if _only Reid _can put the handcuffs on him and not Morgan, Reid couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. Couldn't stop the way he wanted to grab Nathan and hug him until the whole incident was over. But he resisted, and when Reid was walking towards the officers, he offered a quiet: _I'm sorry_. The boy looked up at Reid and with the shy voice said: _It's alright. Thanks you Doctor Reid. _The boy looked at his feet. _Don't leave me, Reid. Please don't._

That night, they found the REAL murderer. Nathan went free, despite what Rossi and Reid recommended. When his mother made them let Nathan go, and refused to let him go to a hospital, Spencer had a feeling deep in his gut that something bad would happen. But when his phone rang and Nathan told Spencer to meet him in the park, Reid went. He had to.

Showing up, he saw Nathan sitting on a bench, awkwardly waiting for Reid in the darkening park. Spencer sat next to him watching Nathan's face as he thought of what to do. When Nathan finally looked at him, Reid didn't know what the expression was on his face. It intrigued him, yet, scared him at the same time. And when the boy took Spencer's face in his hands and kissed him, open mouthed in public on the bench, Reid kissed back. When he took Spencer to a nearby hotel and let Spencer fuck him, louder, harder, hotter, and more passionately then Spencer or Nathan had ever before, he sat with the boy for ten minutes. When the shock of what happened hit Reid put on all of his clothes and left the hotel, leaving Nathan with tears running down his face and screaming for Reid to come back.

But when he was walking to Garcia's car and his phone rang for another time, he listened to the phone message withput passing out. His rationality then went out the open top of Penelope's convertible car and he screamed for her to go faster even though he knew she couldn't. Spencer cried openly when he tried to get Nathan's wrists tightly secured, letting his tears hit Nathan as he cried the mantra: _Don't die, don't die, don't die, please, God, please don't die._

When he watched the ambulance ride away with Nathan in it he silently cried, hiding the tears when he talked to his team. When Spencer got to his apartment that night, he immediately wrote a letter to Adam, explaining what happened. Told him about the cheating. Told him about how he only did it because he wanted Adam. Told him he loved him. Reid told Adam that he didn't have to forgive him, but if he did, to please let Spencer hold him again. He told him again, over and over, that he loved him.

One week later, Spencer was finally able to sleep again. He finally laughed at Morgan's jokes. He started to forget.

But when Spencer opened the letter that came to the BAU, he gasped and told Hotch he needed the weeks off. He ran from the building and went home to pack his stuff, for Texas. He dropped the letter in the trashcan and headed out the door, going to his flight he booked on the computer in less than 2 minutes.

The letter was short, horrifying, and straight to the point.

_Dear Doctor Reid,_

_Amanda is back._

_Dr. Ticona_

**A/N: OK. Y'all need to leave a review saying how I should carry on:**

**a.) I can carry on with the Nathan storyline.**

**b.) SUPER SEXY BREAKING OUT OF MENTAL HOSPITAL ACTION**

**(Your answer here)**

**Adam gets worse and emotional storyline starts.**

**e.) Adam gets new personality (I've been thinking about this one. I could go on this, AND another one)**


End file.
